Beacon Of Hope
by Caane
Summary: Clark Kent est un jeune homme au pouvoirs extraordinaires. Tombé du ciel, lorsqu'il n'était qu'un bébé et adopté par un couple de fermier du Kansas, sa seule certitude est qu'il n'ai pas humain. Afin de trouver sa place dans le monde, il décide de partir à la recherches de réponses... C'est lors d'un séjour en Afrique, qu'il fera une rencontre qui scellera son destin...
1. BoH Prologue

Bonjour à tous,

Me voilà pour une nouvelle histoire, mon p'tit bébé... Cette histoire reprend Superman depuis ses origines, elle me tient particulièrement à coeur. Elle une version que j'aurai aimé voir en série ou au cinéma... Avec peut-etre un peu plus de baston lol

je vous laisse la découvrir.

à trés vite pour la suite**  
**

**BEACON OF HOPE**

**PROLOGUE**

**Pov Lara.**

Notre planète était sur le point d'exploser. Jor El, mon époux, avait beau avoir tout essayé pour convaincre le conseil de la fin imminente de notre monde, personne n'avait voulu l'entendre. L'intelligence artificiel, Brainiac, qui gérer toute notre planète et que Jor El avait construit n'était pas d'accord avec les conclusions de son créateur. Le Conseil avait vite fait son choix, et Jor El avait fini par être destitué de son mandat de membre honorifique du conseil des sciences de notre planète. Il n'avait doc plus aucun accès aux technologies qu'il avait lui-même mises aux points au centre spatial pendant toutes ses années de travail.

Depuis ce jour, il restait enfermé jour et nuit dans son laboratoire personnel de notre résidence de Kandor, essayant de trouver une solution miracle. Pourtant, plus les semaines passaient et plus Jor El perdait espoir… Ce matin là, quand je m'approchais de lui espérant lui donner un peu de réconfort en lui apportant son fils, c'est un autre homme que je découvris. Mon époux, si confiant d'habitude, si plein d'espoir, avait peur...

- Que se passe t-il Jor El? Dis-je en m'approchant et en le forçant à me regarder.

Il me fixa anxieux.

- Je n'aurai jamais le temps ! Répondit-il désespérait. Je n'ai pas de moyen ici d'ouvrir un portail pour nous évacuer tous en dehors de Krypton. À part la zone fantôme, je n'ai pas d'autre endroit. S'il m'avait laissé l'occasion de travailler pour eux, peut-être que j'aurai pu trouver une solution, mais ici, tout seul, c'est impossible. S'énerva-t-il!

- Ne crois-tu pas que Brainiac a raison quand il dit que tu te trompes ?

- Non, Impossible Lara, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il n'arrive pas aux mêmes conclusion que moi, mais j'ai refait mes calculs un millier de fois, et les résultats sont toujours les même.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

Il me fixa un instant, puis il regarda son fils. Il le prit dans ses bras et le posa sur son cœur.

Kal El était toujours heureux de voir son père. Et sans se rendre compte de la situation dans laquelle nous étions tous, il avait ce pouvoir par ses simples sourires de rendre à son père le sien.

Mais pas cette fois, non… Jor El serra son fils encore plus fort contre son torse et me regarda avec ce visage éteint.

- Nous allons tous mourir Lara. m'affirma-t-il. Il n'y a aucune solution. Le temps est compté à présent, et il n'en reste pas assez. Je ne peux sauver tout le monde. Je ne peux nous sauver.

Jor El avait toujours était de ses gens prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour son peuple, pour les gens qu'il aimait. Et malgré la déchéance subie par le Conseil, il n'avait jamais renoncé à faire son devoir. Pourtant, pour la première fois de ma vie, je sentais plus que de l'inquiétude. Jor El ne manquait pas de conviction et de confiance en lui.

- Je suis désolée Lara. Je suis en train d'échouer.

- Non, dis-je avec passion. Ne dis pas ça, tu n'es pas en faute Jor El. Notre planète est condamnée, nous devons accepter notre destin. Dis-je avec fatalité. Mon espoir était peu à peu parti en même temps que celui de Jor El, mais contrairement à lui, j'acceptais de mourir avec les miens.

- Notre destin? S'énerva t'il une fois encore contre lui même. Je suis prêt à accepter mon destin, si c'est celui de mourir. Mais... Il regarda Kal. Ce ne peut être celui de Kal El. À l'aube de sa vie, il ne peut mourir sans n'avoir rien accompli, sans n'avoir rien vécu Il a droit à une autre destinée.

Je ne su que répondre. J'en étais persuadé également. Comment Kal pouvait terminer sa vie aussi rapidement. Ce fait m'était intolérable tout autant qu'a Jor El.

Mon époux continuait de regarder son fils qui n'avait d'yeux que pour son père.

- Je trouverais une solution pour te sauver Kal! Mon fils! Je te promets de tout faire pour te sauver. Que krypton entière soit détruit, vu que c'est sa destinée... Mais Toi, tu vivras et au nom de notre peuple, tu accompliras de grandes choses… tu accompliras ton véritable destin!

Je regardais Jor El faire cette promesse à notre enfant. Et je sentis au fond de moi que sa résolution n'était pas anodine. Notre fils survivrait à la menace de l'extinction de notre planète. Il sera le dernier fils de Krypton. Et cette solution était devenue depuis ce jour et jusqu'à la fin de notre existence, notre seul et unique objectif...


	2. Boh Article 1

Article 1

Pov Clark

Encore une nouvelle journée en Afrique. Je parcourais ce territoire depuis maintenant plus d'un an. J'avais déjà vu beaucoup de l'Europe et de l'Asie, mais je ne me sentais pas encore prêt à rentrer chez moi. Chez moi ? Je n'arrivais toujours pas à définir ce que cette expression signifier vraiment. J'avais une maison, biensur, une famille, aimante et adorable, des amis ! Mais… nul-par sur cette terre, je me sentais réellement à ma place.

Normal, pourrait-on me dire ! De tous les êtres vivant qui peuple cette planète, je ne suis pas le premier à ressentir ce sentiment puissant « de ne pas faire partie de ce monde ». Mais contrairement aux autres êtres vivants qui peuplent cette planète, pour moi, ce n'est que le reflet de la vérité.

« Je ne suis pas d'ici » et c'est bien ma seule et unique certitude.

Si on me voyait réellement tel que j'étais, personne n'en douterais. Comme maintenant, à voler au raz des immenses pleines d'Afrique, si déserte et si pleine de vie à la fois, le berceau de l'humanité. C'était un vrai régal d'être ici. Cette chaleur, ce soleil qui me donner des ailes, et cette nature si préservé par endroit. Bien que je ne me sentais pas réellement à ma place, je savais apprécier chaque instant de liberté que cet endroit me procurer.

D'où suis-je ? D'une autre planète, mais je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus.

Je caressais les grandes étendues d'herbes sèches. J'aimais voler aussi près du sol. La sensation étaient agréable, grisante. J'essayais d'éviter tout ce qui se trouver sur mon chemin sans réellement toucher le sol… Je croisais un troupeau de zèbres, qui malgré leur courses folle étaient loin de pouvoir rivaliser avec ma vitesse.

Ça faisait plusieurs mois que j'étais en Afrique, et depuis plusieurs semaines j'avais réussi à intégrer la Tribu des Elmono. Les Elmono était une petite tribu du Kenya, installait sur les bords du lac Turkana. Leur chef Soubadi avait été obligé de se cacher depuis qu'il avait voulu faire entendre sa voix au nom de la survie de son peuple. Les Elmono étaient depuis trop longtemps victimes des massacres d'organisations mafieuses car ils ne se trouvaient pas au bon endroit. Sans protection, ni du gouvernement, ni des organisations humanitaires, leur chef Soubadi avait essayé seul, mais en vain de faire entendre la voix de son peuple. Hélas, les trafiquants n'appréciaient pas cette publicité gratuite et les revendications qui pouvaient mettre en danger leur trafic fructueux. Depuis Soubadi se cachait pour ne pas se faire tuer.

Après des semaines de présence, son peuple semblait enfin me faire confiance et Soubadi avait accepté de me voir. J'espérais pouvoir leur apporter mon aide pour que tous ces massacres et cette peur constante ne soient plus que des mauvais souvenirs.

Ce jour-là, Son fils, Jenky, un enfant d'une dizaine d'année et sa femme Yummi m'avait accompagné jusqu'à un lieu tenu secret ou je me trouvais enfin face à lui.

Il était en tenue officiel, bien que je pouvais apercevoir sous sa longue robe coloré et décoré un vieux jeans troué devait avoir entre 40 et 45 ans, même si ses traits lui donné plus que son age.

- Vous êtes doué pour un occidentale monsieur Kent. Je refuse en général de parler à des types dans votre genre car je ne leur fait pas confiance. Commença-t-il l'entretien avant même de me saluer.

J'avais l'habitude de cette méfiance dans le coin. J'essayai donc de le rassurer.

- Je vous assure que vous pouvez me faire confiance. Dis-je sincère.

- Le mensonge est une notion que j'ai apprise auprès d'hommes comme vous. Contrat-il toujours sur la défensive.

- Pourtant vous avez accepté de me voir.

- Oui, il me sourit plus chaleureusement. Vous avez été accepté par ma tribu qui croit en votre bonne fois. Ça fait plusieurs semaines maintenant que vous êtes là et ils n'ont jamais adopté un étranger aussi vite. Que vous parliez notre langue aide beaucoup. D'ailleurs, comment l'avez-vous appris? M'interrogea-t-il cette fois plus intéressé que méfiant.

- J'ai beaucoup voyagé, et à force, les langues d'une même origine finissent par s'apprendre plus facilement et rapidement.

- Vous avais l'air d'être un homme particulier. Les enfants vous apprécient et ça aussi c'est un gage de confiance pour nous. Ils ont plus d'instincts que nous pour cerner la vrai nature des hommes.

- Je vous assure que je viens en paix et que mon intention est purement dans votre intérêt. Je veux vous aider à arrêter ces massacres qui pèsent sur votre tribu et toutes celles alentours.

- Et qu'elle est votre intérêt à vous?

- Si je vous dit que j'espère que je fais bien de continuer de croire qu'il existe des personnes qui souhaite simplement se battre pour le bien, la vérité et la justice, vous me croirais?

- Je me dit que vous avez était élever dans un foyer sans problème. Sourit-il amicalement.

Apparemment il semblait me croire lui aussi.

- Peut être bien. Je viens d'une petite ville de campagne. Répondis-je en souriant. Ça va faire quelques années que je parcours le monde. Je cherche simplement une place qui me correspond. Ne croyais pas que je veuille jouer les naïfs. J'ai rencontré la peur, le désastre, la désolation, la méchanceté, mais il y a tellement plus aussi. L'entraide, le bonheur, la paix, l'amitié, l'amour. Et j'aimerais trouver un moyen de me battre pour qu'un jour le monde vive vraiment en harmonie.

- Vous êtes effectivement quelqu'un d'étrange.

- Vous ne croyais pas que ce soit possible.

- Si, biensur, je l'espère pour ma tribu, je me bats pour elle jour après jour pour que les hommes puissants puissent enfin nous protéger. Mais je n'ai pas des ambitions aussi grande que celle de mon propre clan. Vous parlez du monde entier. C'est rare et très utopiste. De plus, moi, je veux les protéger, parce que je les aime. Quelle est votre force à vous.

Je réfléchissais un instant. Je le sentais au plus profond de moi, j'avais ce pouvoir, n'étais-ce pas la seule chose de bien à faire?

- Je la cherche encore. Je me cherche encore. Répondis-je sincère. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé ma place en ce monde, mais j'ai l'impression d'être sur la bonne voie.

- Je vous le souhaite. Je vous accueille à bras ouvert mon ami dans notre clan, restez autant que vous voulez, tous les foyers vous seront ouvert, tout le monde est autorisé à vous parler. Vous m'inspirez confiance. Vous êtes plein d'espoir, c'est rare. Je crois en vous. Alors aidez-nous à nous sortir des atrocités qui pèsent sur nous tous, de ces attaques qui ont pour seul but de nous anéantir et de nous faire disparaître et croître la puissance armé et meurtrière des milices de ce pays.

- Je ne partirais pas, tant que tous les membres du réseau de trafic d'armes qui vous font du mal ne soit tous derrière les barreaux.

- Faites attention à vous Monsieur Kent, voilà ou j'en suis depuis que j'ai parlé. A devoir me cacher ou mourir, et pour le moment personne ne m'a réellement entendu. Je n'ai pas peur de mourir pour ma cause, je suis prêt, mais pas de mourir pour rien.

- Je vous ai entendu, et je suis là pour ça.

- Bien. J'espère que vous trouverai votre place.

Il me salua et reparti, entouré de son épouse dans la forêt. Jenky m'avait raccompagné dans le village ce jour-là et l'ambiance devint totalement différente qu'à mon arrivé. La méfiance avait laissé la place à l'intrigue. Tout le monde voulait me proposer l'hospitalité. J'avais était accepté par leur chef, je faisais partie de leur tribu.

Les enfants, souvent les moins timides, me tournaient continuellement autour. Jenky qui m'avait déjà bien adopté depuis mon arrivée, contre l'avis de sa mère Yummi, était d'autant plus protecteur.

Comme si je lui appartenais.

- Apprend-moi ta langue Clark? M'avait-il demandé un Jour. Si je veux partir découvrir le monde pour faire survivre ma famille, je dois bien parler.

- Tu as l'air d'avoir déjà appris.

- Oui, Soubadi, pense que nous devrions tous apprendre pour pouvoir se défendre contre les externes.

- Ok, je t'apprendrais tant que je resterais ici. Mais je compte surtout arrêter les bandits. Répondis-je avec un clin d'œil.

- Tu y arriveras, je sais que tu es le meilleur Clark.

Je lui souris. J'avais déjà bien avancé dans mon enquête et maintenant que leur chef m'avait autorisé et accepté, j'espérais vraiment pouvoir clôturer toute cette histoire et qu'elle soit à jamais derrière eux.


End file.
